


The Happy Househusband

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [521]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/11/20: “trap, powder, tedious”I have always wanted to write alpha Stiles/omega Derek in 1950's domestic American settings. I have at least a half dozen wips that start with that premise but have turned into something else and got me stuck. This drabble is the closest I've gotten  to writing the thing I want.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [521]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 53





	The Happy Househusband

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/11/20: “trap, powder, tedious”
> 
> I have always wanted to write alpha Stiles/omega Derek in 1950's domestic American settings. I have at least a half dozen wips that start with that premise but have turned into something else and got me stuck. This drabble is the closest I've gotten to writing the thing I want.

After a day trapped in conference rooms for tedious presentations, Stiles welcomed the sight of his husband waiting at home for him in nothing but powder blue boxers.

Once comfortably seated, Stiles enjoyed a foot massage, Derek as always complying with the guidance of _The Modern Omega_ , copyright 1959.

Of course Stiles knew he should discourage Derek's subservient behavior, but, damn it, that foot massage felt _so_ good. 

When Derek held both Stiles's hands and helped him to his feet, then, walking backwards, led him to their bedroom for further proper treatment of his alpha, Stiles didn't protest that either.


End file.
